


Only For You

by razzywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bottom!Lance is my aesthetic, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lance gets wrecked, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Sinning™, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzywrites/pseuds/razzywrites
Summary: Keith intends to make Lance learn his place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/gifts).



> Hey all you lovely readers! I was once again inspired by Sev's lovely blog to write about [possessive, jealous Keith](http://sevenfivetwo-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/152225741007/possessive-jealous-keith). Let me just say that I am absolutely on board with this idea. It just had to be written. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

_pos·ses·sive_  
_[adjective]_

_1\. demanding someone's total love and attention._

_synonyms: overprotective, controlling, dominating, jealous, clingy._

 

_***_

_"Where did she touch you?"_

 

In Keith's defense, he and Lance have been dating each other for quite some time now. He had a very good reason to get riled up over his boyfriend's extremely extroverted personality; unreserved and unnecessarily affectionate towards _anyone and anything._ Lance was completely oblivious about it, too. And that's exactly what pissed Keith off the most. Lance was truly straightforward. Keith had considered several tactics to restrain him somehow. A muzzle, for example, _to shut his big mouth up!_

 

_Damn idiot._

 

"Keith," Lance said pleadingly. "Why are you so hung up on this? It's not a big..."

 

 _"Don't,"_ Keith hissed. "Don't finish that sentence."

 

He didn't give a damn if it happened two days ago. But the way Lance's cheeks turned pink and started stuttering because of some alien chick irked the shit out of Keith. And what's worse is that Lance didn't show any resistance! Keith remembered how Lance stood rooted as the alien creature caressed every inch of him, basically throwing herself at him like a disgusting whore. What's worse than that? _Lance seemed to have enjoyed the proximity!_

 

Keith didn't know whether it was Lance's intention to rile him up or not, but it seemed that way. He knew how Keith felt about others getting too close to him, especially physically. If Keith were in Lance's situation, he would've shoved that alien creature away from him without hesitation, but Lance? _Oh no._ He didn't do shit. The fact that Lance, the most flirtatious member of Team Voltron, could become such a nervous wreck because of another person— _who was not Keith_ —was simply aggravating.

 

"Come on, baby. It was just a joke. You know how I am."

 

_So, it was on purpose..._

 

Keith's brows furrowed together in anger and confusion. "So playing with my emotions is _funny_ to you? Is that what you think?"

 

"N-no! Of course not—"

 

_"You let her touch you with her filthy hands! I can't even explain how disgusted I am—"_

 

"Keith, please! I-I'm sorry, okay? It was a joke! You're the one I love! You know that!"

 

Lance's voice squeaked in guilt, and Keith knew at that moment that his boyfriend was telling the truth. But...

 

"I don't believe you."

 

As petty as Keith was currently being, he wanted to hear Lance beg for forgiveness. It hurt him to see the look of betrayal on Lance's face, but he felt just the same. Keith remembered the way that alien creature sized his boyfriend, and whispered things that he couldn't even bear to hear. _Disgusting_.

 

"W-what do you mean? I'm telling you the truth! Don't be like this, please!"

 

The worry in Lance's voice increased with every word that escaped his trembling lips. "I would never cheat on you!" The bile built up in his throat as his heart raced. Lance was frantically searching for a look of forgiveness in Keith's eyes. It was impossible. "Please, baby. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." His eyes turned red and began to shed tears.

 

Keith's anger slowly faltered, however, it didn't diminish. He let out a breath from exhaustion as his arms crossed together. They were currently in his room, and the tension slowly died down. Lance was panting heavily from across the room as Keith leaned against the edge of the wall next to the door. That kicked-puppy look on Lance's face killed him. "Come here," Keith sighed.

 

Lance obeyed without hesitation, sniffling as he did. _Damn it,_ Keith thought. _I really hurt his feelings. Of course he wouldn't cheat on me. But... he hurt me, too._

 

"I'm sorry, Lance," Keith said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just... She was looking at you the way only _I_ can. I love you. I don't want anyone else to enjoy you. Not even Hunk, or Pidge." Keith had to admit, he sounded ridiculous. Pathetic, even. It was stupid to think that they _both_ were competition to him. _Of course not. It was Shiro. Damn him._

 

"You're too lovable, Lance."

 

Lance was taken aback from Keith's words, but he couldn't help from chuckling softly. He slowly wrapped his long arms around Keith's neck and kissed his cheek. "Are you serious?" Lance scoffed playfully. "Hunk is a friend of the family. Nothing more, nothing less. And Pidge? _Come on, Keith._ She's, like, fourteen. That's just...not possible. Plus, we fight constantly, more than you and I ever will. Don't worry."

 

"What about Shiro?"

 

"What?"

 

"You're always excited and nervous around him. You act like you're crushing on him. What's that about?"

 

Lance immediately felt his face turn red. He took a deep breath, and retorted. "Well... Back at the Garrison, I've heard many great things about him. I admired him, a lot. But, Keith... _I think of him as my hero._ So when I get nervous and excited, it's because I can't believe I'm actually speaking to him, you know? It's like, he's right in front of me. I'm just shocked that I'm actually saving the universe with someone I appreciate. So— _ow!"_

 

Keith didn't realize his fingernails were digging into Lance's skin until he heard a small whimper escape his lips. "Keith, w-what—"

 

_"Lance, don't ever talk about Shiro like that again. Just, please."_

 

Lance couldn't help but feel intimidated by Keith's reaction. _He has nothing to worry about!_

 

"Keith, listen. You don't understand—"

 

_"What don't I understand? Huh? Am I not your boyfriend? Do you think about Shiro when I fuck you? When I make love to you?"_

 

"Keith! No! Why would you—"

 

Lance didn't get to finish his sentence. Keith turned him over, and shoved Lance's back against the wall, earning a small yelp in surprise. "Keith, w-what are you doing?"

 

"It seems to me that I have to make it crystal clear to everyone in the damn universe who you belong to," Keith growled. _"You're mine._ But you don't seem to get it. You need to learn how to stay put." The Red Paladin slid his gloved hand behind Lance's hair, and yanked hard, making sure the pain was well intended for his disapproval. _"I'm going to fuck you without the slightest mercy that you'll wish you had never let that bitch lay a damn finger on you."_

 

"W-wait, please!" Lance begged. But suddenly he felt a sharp pain overcome his right shoulder. Pain quickly became pleasure as Keith slowly traced his tongue over the bite mark he'd created. Then, another one over his neck, jaw, ear—earning a pleasureful moan to escape from Lance's lips. It was absolutely arousing, and Keith loved how shamelessly loud his boyfriend was. He wasn't even inside him yet.

 

His arousal increased with each moan Lance made, and thrusted his hips against him. Keith quickly stripped Lance's cargo jacket as their lips smacked against each other. Next, his shirt, revealing his beautiful bronze-colored skin that Keith absolutely adored, and would soon lavish it with love bites that would surely last a while. _Good._

 

Lance's scream was muffled against his boyfriend's lips as Keith elevated his legs from the floor, hands tightly groping his perfect ass. Lance wrapped his long legs around Keith's waist, positioning his back straight against the wall behind him.

 

Their lips continued to clash as Keith began to unbuckle Lance's belt, quickly slipping his pants right off, however, difficultly, but successfully. Keith broke from the kiss to admire Lance's blue pouch briefs, and smirked at the sight. "Excited to see me, _Cargo Pilot?"_ The taller boy in his arms blushed in response. Whenever Keith was pissed he would refer to Lance as that stupid nickname his boyfriend absolutely abhorred. "You stupid—are you going to do something about it or what? _Just fuck me!"_

 

"Not with that attitude," Keith retorted with an amused look on his face. "What makes you think you deserve my love?"

 

"Damn it, Keith! I already apologized for that night! I thought you forgave me!"

 

"That's not the only thing I'm pissed off about," Keith retorted. "It's Shiro--the way you spoke about him. You know, it hurt my feelings to be honest with you." His nails dug deep through the fabric of Lance's briefs as he spoke. "Do you want me to be upset? Because I think that you do."

 

"Of course not! You're being irrational!"

 

_As per usual..._

 

"Lance," Keith whispered with a heavy breath. "Tell me. Who do you love?"

 

"What kind of question—"

 

_"Who do you love, Lance?"_

 

"You! You idiot! Only you!"

 

_"That's right."_

 

With no time to lose, he bit down on Lance's collar bone, hard. Lance moaned again. _God. What a beautiful sound_.

 

He lavished his boyfriend's chest with warm, wet kisses. "Fuck, Lance. You look so gorgeous up there. Look at you, you're a mess for me, aren't you? Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna take good care of you."

 

Lance was melting from those words. "K-Keith... I-I want— _ah! Shit..."_

 

"What's that? I can't hear you."

 

"Y-you," Lance panted. "I want you. I _need_ you. Right now. Please."

 

Lance was already leaking as Keith grinded against Lance's aching cock. _What a slut. Such a good boy._ Keith was more than welcome to oblige. He leaned in towards Lance's ear, and nibbled the sensitive skin. Lance was a flustered mess. "K-Keith, please...i-inside m-me..."

 

"Yeah? You want that?"

 

_"Yes!"_

 

Keith loved being the one responsible for Lance's incoherent babbling and stuttering. He loved having the ability to possess him. He belonged to him and no one else. If anyone dared to claim what was his, _oh boy..._ Let's just say, they were fucking dead. Don't mess with Keith, and especially don't mess with his possessions.

 

With a sloppy attempt, Lance finally removed Keith's shirt, revealing a six-pack. Lance swallowed dryly. "You want this?" Keith's voice interrupted.

 

Lance groaned. "Stop teasing me already!"

 

Keith chuckled in satisfaction. It was clear that Lance knew that he belonged to him. However, Keith too, was losing his patience. He quickly stripped Lance's blue briefs off, exposing his erect penis. Lance couldn't help but cower from Keith's fervent glare. He definitely had something planned. Lance was so screwed.

 

But finally, _finally—_ Keith stripped his own pants off, _and holy fuck, that was one big dick... Was he even wearing boxers? Lord, please give me strength._

 

Keith looked ravenous. He was going to devour the shit out of Lance. _Please God,_ Lance thought. _Help me--oh fuck! Shit!_

 

Keith was already inside him, stretching his hole out, fucking him raw. "Oh! Ohhh! Keith!" Lance moaned shamelessly.

 

Keith thrusted upwards, hitting that very spot that he knew would make Lance crumble to pieces, but not yet. He was going to make him pay.

 

Lance urged himself to thrust back into Keith, wanting to feel the friction between his legs grow. His cock was throbbing. The wetness and heat of it all was killing him slowly. _"Ah!_ _Keith! Oh, please!"_

 

Keith pounded mercilessly, over and over until Lance couldn't make a sound. His eyes slammed shut, absorbing the hot feeling of Keith inside of him. He panted heavily and erratically from every thrust. God, Keith was going to ruin him. _"Keith..._ _s-slowly please."_

 

But Keith did the exact opposite, with more anger and frustration. He then hoisted Lance's legs higher than before, around his neck. _"Keith!"_ Lance cried.

 

Lance's fingers quivered around Keith's now damp hair as he held on for his life. He knew what was coming. No, seriously, Lance had a tendency to pre-ejaculate during sex. It was impossible to hold himself back, especially under Keith's control. He couldn't fight this battle.

 

Keith's hot breath gave his stomach a burning sensation. It felt good, but Lance knew he wouldn't last long. He suddenly felt himself being engulfed in the heat of Keith's mouth. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Lance cried, lurching his body forward. "Stop! I'm gonna come! _Please!"_

 

Keith stopped immediately, meeting Lance's flushed face. "You can't come unless I say so."

 

"No. I-I can't," Lance panted. "There's no way that I can hold it in! You know I can't!"

 

Keith gently kissed the tip of Lance's cock. "I'll take care of it, baby. Don't worry."

 

"Wait. What do you mean?"

 

"You'll see."

 

Lance swallowed anxiously as sweat beamed down his forehead. "Oh God," he panted. Keith sensed his boyfriend's worries, only to wonder why he was feeling that way. He placed a gentle kiss just above Lance's hipbone, reassuring him that he was safe, no matter what he had planned... "Just trust me, Lance. I won't be too rough, I promise." Keith stared above, meeting Lance's apprehensive expression. "It's okay. Relax. I'm going to make you feel good, just like always, right?"

 

Lance simply nodded in response, feeling his cheeks flaring from Keith's naturally beautiful face. Seeing Keith like this, gentle and sweet, was very rare during sex. Lance liked him this way. Of course, he also liked it when Keith would just fuck him senseless, but he wouldn't mind the more gentle side of him, too. He prayed this would happen next time.

 

Lance breathed in, feeling Keith's hand wrapped around his aching cock. The Blue Paladin moaned from the touch, and boy did that make Keith feel so good and superior. "I have a feeling this isn't going to work," Keith muttered. "You're close, Lance. You'll come just from my fingers touching your leaking slit.

 

"I-I can't help it," Lance huffed. "Y-you make me feel so good."

 

"Mhm," Keith purred. "Who else could possibly make you feel this way?" 

 

"N-no one else. O-only you could make me feel like this."

 

"And how do you feel?" Keith asked with a smug grin, admiring Lance's euphoric expression. _"So, so good,"_ Lance panted.

 

Keith chuckled amusingly. "I'm not even stroking your dick and you're a mess."

 

"Then finish me!  _Please!_ I want to come!" Lance whined.

 

"Just sit tight. I'm not through with you yet." 

 

Lance groaned impatiently. _"Keith, if you don't do something I'm going to die!"_

 

Keith glared at him, unimpressed. "You're so dramatic."

 

"Well you're so— _ah! Fuck..."_

 

"I'm so _what?"_ Keith asked while firmly stroking Lance's throbbing cock. Lance ignored Keith's condescending tone, for he was in bliss from the feeling of his cock reaching its climax. _"Oh, yeah..."_ Lance moaned. _"Keep touching me, please..."_

 

Keith groaned. He loved when Lance begged for him to touch him, kiss him, fuck him. Everything. He loved being held accountable for the noises that escaped Lance's trembling lips. His gasps, his moans, his whines... all because of him.

 

_"Fuck, Lance. Fuck you."_

 

_"Ah! Please..."_

_God._ That sound made Keith's cock throb painfully. He began stroking his own erection as Lance continued to cry out in pleasure. But just before Lance could release, Keith stopped stroking his cock, earning a desperate cry of betrayal. "Fuck! I-I'm so close! _Please!"_

 

The Red Paladin continued to stroke himself, smirking up at Lance's needy face. "That's not fair, Keith..."

 

"On my command, you'll come."

 

Lance gasped. The tears slid down his face, and Keith immediately wanted to kiss his lips for being such a good sport, but not yet. "You're doing great, Lance. Just stay with me, baby." Lance whimpered as he nodded obediently. Keith stroked again, then stopped. 

 

_"F-uck! Agh! Ha..."_

 

Lance prayed Keith would make him come soon, as in, the next few seconds. Otherwise he would face the consequences of a disappointed Keith for coming against his command. Lance's cock twitched in pain as Keith repeated his action once more, edging him again. Lance bit his lip from the overwhelming pleasure that flowed through his entire body. Keith was close as he continued to stroke his own cock faster than before. He suddenly slowed his pace, never breaking eye contact with Lance's face that was drenched from his sweat and tears. "I'm so proud of you, Lance. You didn't come yet, see? You're such a good kitty."

 

 _"Keith,"_ Lance panted desperately, "make m-me come, _please!_ I want you to milk me u-until I'm filled with your seed! _Please!"_

 

Keith noted how hoarse Lance's voice had become as he begged for his cock. That pleased him very much. _Such a needy little kitten._ "Of course, since you asked so sweetly." He figured it was time for Lance to finally be rewarded for redeeming himself for the way he had hurt his feelings. "Alright, Lance. Let's come together."

 

The Red Paladin gently lowered Lance onto his cock again. _"Y-yeah..._ _just like that,"_ said Lance, but Keith decided to humor himself, and suddenly rammed his cock into Lance's prostate, earning a cry in pain. _"Ah!"_

 

Lance threw his head back in pleasure, despite the pain as Keith picked up the pace. The Blue Paladin then wrapped his trembling arms around Keith's neck and whimpered silently against him. Keith chuckled deeply, feeling his heart beat against Lance's burning chest, and whispered, "You _belong_ to me. You, your body, your secrets, only for me."

 

The Blue Paladin groaned as his thrusts met Keith's rhythm. _"O-only for you."_

 

Keith resumed stroking Lance's cock as he continued to thrust into him faster and harder, feeling the taller boy's muscles contracting inside him. In a matter of ticks, Lance would soon feel ecstatic than he had ever felt before, and Keith would remember the blissful look on his face forever. _"Oh... oh God!"_ Lance puffed. _"Keith! Ah! Yeah!"_

 

The Red Paladin nodded, feeling himself coming too. The feeling of pleasure increased with each thrust and Lance cried out louder and louder with no shame and Keith loved it. He was the reason for all of this. The Blue Paladin finally came within a few subsequent strokes from Keith's hand. Keith finally relaxed his grip slowed his pace down as he came a few ticks later.

 

Lance's body slouched against the wall in exhaustion and bliss as his arms struggled to remain locked around Keith's neck. The Red Paladin giggled in self-satisfaction as he cradled Lance's back, keeping him from falling. Keith then leaned forward and crashed his lips against Lance's. Their tongues clashed and intertwined together with hot breaths. Lance felt his heart race as his fingers played with Keith's long, black locks. He suddenly broke the kiss and cupped Keith's cheeks, smiling warmly.

 

"You are the only one meant for me, Lance," Keith stated. The Blue Paladin nodded with chuckle. "Why waste your breath telling me that? I know, Keith."

 

_"If you knew then you wouldn't have teased me in front of that alien thing!"_

 

Lance cocked a brow with a smirk. "Wow. You like me that much, huh?"

 

Keith growled, pulling Lance closer to his face. "I _love_ you, dumbass."

 

"You're sweet."

 

_"Say it back."_

 

Lance laughed at Keith's pouty face. He quickly lavished The Red Paladin's face with quick pecks. But Keith always wanted more of Lance's lips on his. Their lips met again, only Keith was rougher and more passionate this time. Before he knew what happened, Lance yelped from the sudden realization that Keith bit his lips. _"Keith!"_ Lance cried.

 

"Sorry," Keith retorted with fake remorse. He quickly placed a gentle kiss over the bite.

 

"Say you love me. I need to hear it from you."

 

"You're so demanding," Lance muttered.

 

_"Lance..."_

 

The Blue Paladin put his arms up in surrender and sighed at his boyfriend's ridiculous request. Well, judging from the look on his face, that was definitely not a request. Lance smiled while playfully shaking his head and said, "I love you, Keith."

 

_"Say it again."_

 

"I love you."

 

Keith smiled happily. "I love you more."

 

Lance scoffed. "I love you most. _Beat that Mullet-head!"_

 

Keith slowly leaned in so their foreheads touched as Lance wrapped his arms around him again. They laughed together, and Keith was hopeless. He dared to fight anyone who would tear them apart. That was a promise he intended to keep. Lance was a pain in the ass, yes, but Keith knew that he would never want him to change.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. Like, a lot... but you may have noticed, or not, that this is very italicized... and I'm so sorry. I wanted to try to stress their voices, but you guys aren't stupid, and I may have exaggerated that a bit. 
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this then please comment/vote! Thank you guys so much for reading! :)
> 
> Thanks again Sev for the sinful inspiration! Love you! <3
> 
> ❀ ✿ ❁ [Tumblr](http://rigb0ner.tumblr.com) ❀ ✿ ❁


End file.
